The Digital Trilogy - Episode 1
by MetalAngemon
Summary: In an alternate universe, the digimon and digidestined fight each other for power while a select group tries to stop the violence. Now they face an enemy with the power to stop them and continue the fighting. I'll continue with good reviews. (violence)
1. Chapter 01

**Book 1** - The End of a New Beginning

The world is in order. The normal humans and digidestined go about their respective lives in the ways they know how. Each leaving the other alone, one ignoring the other, one not knowing of the other.

**Episode 1** - A Time Honored Tradition

In recent times a group of digidestined has formed, determined to stop the game and the killing; dedicated to peaceful cohabitation. They are moderately successful in stopping killings, but they make enemies. Several people have directly attacked them, none have succeeded in stopping or hurting them until now.

**Chapter 1**

In the days before memory, (computer memory, I.E. RAM) There were the Digimon.

They were with us then, And they are with us now.

Driven by an endless fight to survive In a game that knows no limit of time or place.

They are the seeds of legend, But their true origins are unknown; They simply are.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

Togemon, digivolve! Mimi screamed from the sidelines. She had been challenged into contest against another digidestined. A boy named Kovin, almost 20 years old. It was rumoured that he was one of the first digidestined, and he's surely the one with the oldest digimon. Kovin's digimon was rumoured to be the second in the world to reach the ultimate level.

Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

The large cactus digimon transformed into the small flying flower child.

Mimi's digimon had reached as high as it could with its power, digivolving from champion to ultimate. Kovin's digimon did the same to keep up.

Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

The 3-meter owl-like digimon's wings and talons grew. His feathers lengthened and hardened, and the pure white colour darkened with crimson streaks across the length.

Flower Cannon! - Sonic Blast!

The two attacks flew through the air towards their respective targets. Being in direct line, the two attacks cancelled each other when they hit. Lillymon was not expecting the attacks to fizzle out, but Talomon was. He already attacked again before the attacks hit.

Sonic Blast!

Lillymon saw the second was coming at her.

Lillymon! Watch out! Mimi's voice could be heard far below the flying battle, screaming support for her digimon.

Flower Can--- Lillymon was stopped when the blast of red energy hit her. The energy knocked her unconscious and shred the leaf-like wings she had. Lillymon fell to the ground, and landed with a loud crunch.

Mimi ran over to her friend, and was on her knees beside her, crying.

Lillymon's last word trailed off, as she died. As Mimi sobbed, the body of her friend pixilated. The pixels travelled into the air towards Talomon, and were absorbed into his outstretched wings. Arcing white electricity passed over his body, and were absorbed into it. Kovin raised his digivice, and pointed it at Mimi. When activated, her digivice shot a powerful beam of energy at Kovin's, and was taken in. When it was done, Mimi's digivice crumbled into dust.

Kovin Firewall, we only need two more ultimates before I can digivolve to mega! Talomon landed next to his human. Addressing him by his full name was meant for dramatic effect. Kovin walked up to where Mimi was sitting in the middle of the now deserted street.

You and the rest of the Ultimate Twelve have stood in the way of the game long enough. The other eleven will join you shortly. I now leave for Japan. Goodbye. His voice held such a detestable smugness and sarcastic nature to it. The tone of someone who had been hurt many times, and had given up on civilisation.

Fuck you. You'll never win the prize. Mimi now had determined anger in her voice.

Such words for a lady. It doesn't become you. Now that you are just a normal human, not a digidestined, it no longer concerns you. Talomon! The bird lowered himself to allow Kovin to climb on his back. If you please, my feathered friend.

Talomon took to the air with a few flaps of his wings, leaving the defeated Mimi on the ground. In a few seconds, he was out of sight. In a few minutes, he left the United Sates. And in a few hours, he'd be entering Japan, looking for the remaining eleven.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 3**

Cody held his digivice up and allowed it to receive the energy from the digivice of the defeated human. Ankylomon reverted back to Armadillomon.

Cera, we warned you. But you just couldn't let it go. You had to keep killing. I'm sorry we had to do that, but you left us no choice. Cody was not happy that he had to kill Monochromon. Neither was Cera. She stood and glared at Cody. She lunged at him, ready to take out her rage on him for defeating her. Cody was shocked. He stood frozen. The moment seemed to move in slow motion. Armadillomon tried to help him, but he moved to slow. Suddenly Cera stopped, and stared behind him.

I think it's time for you to leave. Cody heard TK's voice behind him. He turned to see TK and Yolei, each with .45 magnum in their hands, trained on Cera. At their range, there was no chance they'd miss her. Cera turned and left.

You people have no right to police the rest of the world. Someone will stop you, and I'll see to it that they succeed. Cera's words hung in the air as she vanished around the corner into an alleyway. Cody turned back to his friends. Ken, Kari and Davis were also there, behind his two armed friends. TK and Yolei holstered their weapons where they couldn't been seen, but could be readily reached.

Do you two always carry guns? I thought we were here to preserve life! Cody was shocked that they'd carry such weapons. It was very out of character for them. TK decided to explain the situation to the young boy.

We all do, Cody. Izzy and Sora don't; they hate guns that much. And Joe doesn't because of the Hippocratic Oath. You remember Mimi? She does too. But she just has this little one-shot thing. Have you ever seen one up close? Cody shook his head to indicate he hadn't. Take a look. TK un-holstered his gun and twirled it with extreme skill, turned the safety on, and handed the gun to Cody, handle first. Cody took it. It was heavier than he thought, and was too large to be of any use to him. It looked so quiet and peaceful, despite the anger, noise and violence Cody knew it was capable of.

Why do you all have guns? Guns kill people, and we don't do that! Cody handed TK back the gun like it was some diseased thing he wanted no part of.

The same reason the police carry guns Cody. To protect ourselves and to protect people who can't protect themselves. A gun can be a tool if used by the right people. And we like to think we are. Cody understood the logic, but he still didn't like it. Yolei decided she'd add her two-yen worth.

Cody, it's optional. Not required. Each of us chose this. You don't have to have one. Cody was still trying to wrap his mind around it, when TK spoke up again.

Cody, look at it. He did, TK was holding the gun like it was some mythical object in his hand. This object right here, so small and so ready to burst forth with violence... Davis snickered a bit at TK's little poetic speech. Yes, it can kill. But this right here, saved my life once. And it's saved Kari's twice. Cody looked at Kari in disbelief. She simply nodded to confirm what TK said.

Weren't we one our way to Kari's place for pizza? Ken reminded everyone about the reason they were all out when they were side-tracked with a digidestined challenger.

* * *

They walked the rest of the way to Kari's, not very far. When they opened the door, they saw Tai, Izzy, Joe, Sora and Matt sitting around the table.

Hey I was wondering when you guys were getting back, they heard Tai shout. Do you and TK want some pizza? We were just about to order! The six came out of the entrance way. Oh, the rest are here. Hope you guys got money cause I don't have enough to feed us all. As TK and Ken worked out how much money they had and what toppings they wanted, Yolei and Kari noticed that the five older kids were all kind of quiet. Like they had received bad news.

What's wrong guys? Yolei asked as innocently as she could.

Joe slammed his fist on the table, got up, and went out on the balcony. The others were surprised by Joe's outburst, but they seemed to have it justified in their mind's eye.

Sit down, guys. Matt said.

But we haven't ordered yet! Davis' whining was cut short by the other children following directions.

Tai spoke, you know we consider you a member of our group, even though you haven't been fully trained yet. He nodded in agreement. And you know we call ourselves the Ultimate Twelve, right? Again, he nodded. Well, it seems we either find someone new, or we change the name. The eleven of us here make up the group.

The six newcomers drew breath, shocked. What happened to Mimi? Yolei asked. The two had become more than friends in the past few months, and recently had a vacation in Hawaii together.

Mimi was defeated. She saw another ultimate digidestined challenge only a champion, and stepped in to put a stop to it. He killed the champion digimon and his human, and he defeated Lillymon. He said she was the first, and that the rest of us would join her. Sora's explanation said it all.

What level is he? Ken asked.

Ultimate, eight. Mimi overheard Talomon say it. Sora added.

That's bad guys. I'm mega-three and Matt is mega-one. This guy is very close to overtaking us. Tai had a look of sorrow on his face.

Why does he hate us so much? Why does he want to kill us? So he can kill others without distraction? Cody was hanging onto the belief of which their group was founded.

Joe came back in and sat down. Izzy spoke up now. Cody, how much to you know about being a digidestined?

Cody thought for a moment and spoke, we each have a digimon. When we defeat ten digimon at our own level we move up one. We can only challenge one on one, uhh... that's all I know.

Ken filled in the rest. We don't challenge humans, only digimon. We can't challenge on holy ground. And if you're a member of our group, you stop all challenges; to maintain life.

An excellent idea. Cody very much supported the last item.

But you know we have enemies, Tai said, there are lots of digidestined who support us. But there are lots who hate us. They claim we have no right to police them, and we should mind our own business. What do you say to that? Cody thought about it for a bit.

Having a few people mad at us is a small price to pay for preserving life.

We'll see Cody. Now there seems to be someone strong enough to stop us. And I'll bet he'll have support. Both our sides have a justifiable reason for doing this. I hope you're ready. Tai's words left a quieting effect on the small boy. He had just been accepted into the ranks of a small army at the beginning of a war.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 4**

Talomon landed on top of Tokyo Tower in Japan. It was three in the morning here, Kovin and Talomon had crossed the time zones at mach six so they'd have to deal with some jet lag. The darkness also gave Talomon cover for landing. During the day a three-ton owl would be noticed.

Talomon revert to ... Feamon revert to ... Ozlimon

The ultimate bird faded to champion, then to his rookie level. The remaining little owl was quite cute. He looked like a baby owl the way Gomamon looks like a baby seal. And he was small enough to fit comfortably into a backpack. Kovin and Ozlimon walked over the edge of the viewing platform, and they gazed down at the glowing lights of Tokyo.

Kovin, do you think we can beat the Ultimate Twelve?

It's only eleven now, and yes. We can. Kovin wasn't looking up to talk to his friend.

Do we really need to destroy them? Can't we just continue the game in some other country? Just face them as they come to us? The bird and Kovin were best friends. Ozlimon would do anything for Kovin. But lately he wondered why they were on this digimon killing spree. At least he hadn't gone to killing humans. Digimon will regenerate. When a digimon is killed, they return after a random number of years with a different human. But humans don't regenerate. Lillymon would be back. Being an ultimate vaccine type it may take twenty years, but she'd be back.

Yes! We need to get them out of the way. They do not have the right to tell the rest of us to stop the game!

Is this really so noble as protecting our rights? The little bird knew that struck a chord. Kovin looked away from the lights of the city toward the sky. It was remarkably clear. Since there was no moon out, many more stars could be seen than normal on this warm June evening. Kovin walked over to a bench on the tower, and laid down on it, looking up at the stars.

You know why I'm doing this. Maybe it's about rights, maybe it's about vengeance, maybe it's about me venting some anger at the wrong target. Ozlimon assumed they'd be going to sleep now and curled himself up on Kovin's chest. Kovin subconsciously began scratching the top of Ozlimon's head. The little bird liked it and he began cooing like a pigeon.

I'll help you, whatever you need. Kovin didn't respond to that, just kept staring off into space waiting for the stars to spell out the answer. Suddenly he could see millions more stars than before. The sky was lit up like a planetarium. Kovin sat up, and looked out at the city. He could see city blocks of light fading out one after the other. Tokyo was in blackout!

Ozlimon looked the other way towards some high voltage lines coming into the city. He could see a beam of fire in the distance firing upwards. Then an electrical bolt fired down. Obviously there was a digimon battle going on. Ozlimon showed Kovin, and soon they were air-borne on Feamon, Ozlimon's champion form.

* * *

Feamon touched down beside a ferocious battle raging on the hills supporting two runs of high voltage lines. A boy with a Meramon on the ground was battling a girl with a different bird digimon Kovin or Feamon had never seen before. The flying one was using electric attacks. It was not clear which one melted the tower, causing it to fall into its counterpart on the second line, but it happened. And Tokyo had no power.

Wattmon you can do it! The little girl screamed. On closer inspection she was probably seven or eighteen. She was screaming at the large electric bird.

Meramon, we need her power. Go for it! The other boy screamed at his digimon. Kovin now saw another girl with the boy. She was equally supporting the Meramon.

The Meramon yelled his attack, and a huge flaming ball flew up at the bird. He was arcing to avoid it and turned the wrong way, into it. He didn't have a chance. The bird's body didn't even touch the ground, it pixilated instantly. Kovin saw what he'd seen to many times when the boy took her digivice's power.

The defeated girl just dropped to the ground. She was crying. It seems the other two were not looking to rub salt in the wound and left her alone. Honourable. Kovin thought.

Nolan, we have to get out of here. There's going to be repair trucks and cops and stuff up here. The girl said.

Cera, wait. I want to rest for a minute and I think Candlemon does too. The boy indicated his Meramon having reverted to its rookie form of Candlemon. Kovin decided it was now that he should approach them.

Good evening. Care for another fight? It may be lop sided, my digimon here can go to ultimate. The other two jumped for a second. Nolan went for a gun but Kovin had two out first. Simple handguns; Kovin's were modified with harder bullets and a double magazine each. I think we can leave the noisemakers out of this. I heard you say you needed her power. I take it by that that you are not a member of the Ultimate Twelve?

Nolan pulled his hand away from his side and took a calmer stance. Cera did too. Kovin put the gun in his left hand away, but kept the other in his right hand facing the ground as a precaution. After all, there were two of them.

No we're not. And as of an hour ago, Cera here's not even a digidestined.

Oh? What happened? Kovin was very interested in these proceedings.

The Twelve's little shit beat me. I would have taken him down personally but his friend's carry some serious shit.

So do I, said Kovin, indicating his backpack. I'm tired of them pushing everyone around, saying we can't play the game. But I was hoping I might find some people they've pissed off close to home who might want to get a serious crack at them.

What do you have in mind? Nolan asked. Cera was definitely going to help and she listened enthusiastically. She'd love to get a chance to take Cody down a notch.

I plan to draw them out. Meramon and Feamon get in to a planned fight. Faking it of course. When our heroes show up to stop the fight, we stop them.

I've heard plans like this before, Cera said, the Twelve has blown them all away.

Did the others have these kind of toys? Kovin produced three pieces of metal from his bag. When combined they formed a small semi-automatic rifle. We don't stop the digimon. We stop the humans who have the digimon.

You're crazy, Nolan wanted no part of this planned murder, we can't do that. That's murder.

And what they're doing is worse. Dictating our rights to us. Who voted for them? I didn't. They just took it upon themselves to police us. That ain't right. Kovin sold them. Although that's not to say Nolan wasn't relieved when the rifle was assigned to Cera. He would be needed for the performance.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 5**

That's it pretty boy, Davis glared at Ken, you're going down.

You think so, huh? Bring it on. I'll kick your ass with one hand. Ken had an equally angry look on his face. The two glared at each other ready for the fight to end all fights. They picked up their joysticks and began.

It only took thirty seconds for them all to hear the word, to come from the TV. In a rare display of emotion, Ken jumped up celebrating.

Ha! See that there? That red splotch on the screen Davis? That's you! Ba ha! I won! Yolei silenced him with a mean look. What's wrong with you? He asked.

Beating Davis at Mortal Kombat is like beating a three-year-old at a spelling bee.

Hey! I'm not that bad!

Sorry Yolei, you're right. Davis, I'm sorry. We'll have a match again soon. Ken was trying to hold back his snickering. TK and Kari were just sitting on Ken's bed, watching the whole thing. Cody came in.

Guys, I got an Email from Izzy. He says there's a battle going on back in Odiba. He says Tai and Sora are going to handle it, but we should be ready just in case. Cody was reading the email from his D-Terminal.

Gatomon said from on top of Ken's book shelves, if Patamon beats me at this stupid game again Ken's going to be missing his chessboard.

Anger is not the way, my student. Patamon was sitting at the other side of the chessboard with his eyes closed and paws together like some martial arts master. You must see the calm, see your opponents move. And make yours.

Gatomon picked up a rook, and took Patamon's knight. Ha! Beat that you little hamster. Patamon moved his bishop without opening his eyes.

Patamon showed that angered cat how there was no way out of his trap. She glared at him for a second then swatted her king-piece of the board. It hit Davis in the back of his head, causing him to spit the cola he was drinking out his nose.

Ow! My head and my nose! Six digimon and five humans were rolling around laughing at Davis trying to deal with carbonation in is nose and a bleeding scalp.

* * *

Tai pulled his car to a stop at the corner. He and Sora could see a Meramon and another Owl-like digimon fighting at the other end of the block.

Shall we, my dear? Tai looked at Sora like someone ready for action.

We shall. How about you two? Sora turned around to check the small orange dinosaur and little pink bird.

You bet. I'll get Meramon, you get the other one, okay Biyomon? The little pink bird nodded in agreement, and they were all four out of the car ready for action.

Tai held out his digivice.

Agumon digivolve to ... Greymon

Likewise Sora held out hers.

Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon

The large dinosaur and giant fire bird raced away to stop the others.

* * *

Cera! They digivolved! What the hell happened?!? Kovin screamed up at the second floor balcony of a restaurant were Cera was stationed with the rifle. Kovin and Nolan were on the ground directing Meramon and Feamon.

The damn thing jammed! I don't know what it's doing! The sniper was written off. Kovin now planned on using simple guerrilla tactics. Tai and Sora came walking up in front of Greymon and Birdramon.

Okay guys, that's enough scaring the civilians today. Plus, there will be no killing if we have anything to do with it. This was one of Tai's usual opening lines. They always tried to use negotiation, but 99 times out of 100 it ended in violence.

You guys the Ultimate Twelve? Kovin asked.

Who wants to know? Tai responded, sounding tough.

I asked first. Are you? Kovin was in control now, and he was going to keep it that way.

Yeah, we are. We're against fighting, the game, and taking lives needlessly. We'll stop you from killing each other if we have to kill you to do it.

That's kind of warped. Kovin said. But I make my own rules. With that Kovin had his two sidearms out laying fire in front of Tai and Sora.

Tai pushed Sora behind a car, while Greymon and Birdramon came in preparing to break up Meramon and Feamon.

Now guys! Nolan screamed the signal at the digimon while Kovin kept Tai and Sora pinned behind the car. Kovin missed them on purpose. But he aimed close enough to make them think twice about trying anything. Tai was trying to get to some other cover, but Kovin was good at keeping him down.

Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

Meramon jumped on Greymon and brought him to the ground, a fairly even matched fight. Talomon brought Birdramon down easily.

Cera, do you have a gun? Kovin asked her. She had climbed down and joined Nolan and Kovin opposite the car Tai and Sora were behind.

No, why? She asked.

Nolan, give her yours. Cera, keep those two behind the car pinned down. It's easy, like those duck games at a carnival. Cera took Nolan's weapon and went to work. Kovin changed clips in both of his and ran over to watch Talomon.

Talomon made a critical mistake. He dropped Birdramon to circle around for a dramatic kill. It was all the time she needed.

Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon

Greymon kicked Meramon away. Meramon hit his head, and was stunned for a second. That was the time Greymon needed.

Greymon digivolve to ... Metalgreymon

Now they were in a little hot water. Talomon was evenly matched with Garudamon, being both ultimate level birds. But the champion level Meramon was going to have trouble against the ultimate level Metalgreymon.

Cera thought she'd try and tip the scales a bit and fired a few shots at Metalgreymon. That had two bad reactions. She actually hit Meramon. (The bullets just annoyed him, they don't do much to champions or better) And she allowed Tai and Sora to get away.

Should we call in some cavalry? Sora asked.

Yeah, these guys are well organised and crazy, a combination I don't like. Tai got out his D-Terminal and was getting ready to send the email.

Zodiac Arrow! All five humans and four digimon looked into the sky when they heard that. A huge black shimmering arrow shot towards Metalgreymon. It cut across his back, and he screamed in pain. Magnareumon came into view. Similar to Angewomon, but her clothes were all black, she was virus type, and she had a cat-like rather than human in appearance. Metalgreymon faded away, and reverted back to Agumon, who ran over to Tai. A small bloody scar could be seen on Agumon's back. The new digimon was preparing to fire again, when Garudamon scooped up Tai, Sora and Agumon and flew off with them. A calculated retreat.

Nolan and Cera watched Magnareumon walk over to them. And they saw another figure coming out of the alleyway. Obviously the human partner.

Thank-you, whoever you are! Nolan was ecstatic, so was Cera. They were thanking the figure before they even knew who it was.

What the fuck are you doing here? Kovin asked behind them. Nolan and Cera turned and looked at Kovin surprised.

Saving your ass, the figure's voice said, who they could now see was a female about Kovin's age. She was dressed like someone who knew how to survive on the streets and on her own.

We didn't need you! You can just keep your goddamn nose out of my business for once! They were walking toward each other now, it looked like they were going to fight.

Fuck you! See if I help you again! She was pissed off now, too. Her digimon reverted to its rookie level, Demireumon. Talomon was Ozlimon again.

What are we going to do, Cera? We can't let them fight, she could be a good ally. Nolan whispered to Cera.

Shh, pretend it's TV. She said quickly.

I told you if I saw you again it would be the last thing you saw! Kovin yelled and drew his guns.

Bring it on, lover! She had a pair of throwing stars out ready to dice him. About then Demireumon and Ozlimon pulled their humans out of it. They both reluctantly agreed. The girl went off with her cat kicking some stones. Kovin was just trying to calm down where he stood. Cera decided she'd stir up some trouble.

So, a little tension here? A rough break-up? Why don't you two just kiss and make-up? Kovin whipped around in one motion and dropped her to the ground with a solid hit to the jaw. At that moment a throwing star hit the wall behind them. It would have removed Cera's head if Kovin hadn't hit her. They saw the other girl in the position just after throwing the star.

Kelryn, you still screwing around with those things? Kovin asked.

You still playing cowboy? She said indicating Kovin's guns. Kovin shook his head and laughed. Nolan decided they should ally with her. He walked up to her slowly, trying to make himself not look like a threat.

Kelryn? Is that your name? I'm Nolan, and the girl you almost decapitated is Cera.

Sorry about that, Cera. Kelryn followed Nolan back over to the curb. Kovin, can we have a truce? We can keep fighting later if you want, but now I think I'd like to get something to eat.

I'm game if you are, he replied. Nolan and Cera were definitely confused about this. They could go from homicidal rage to old friends in just seconds. Whatever happened, they'd have to keep their eyes open and stay on their toes.


	6. Chapter 06

**Chapter 6**

Cera and Nolan sat at a two-person table in a small pizza place. They would have sat with Kovin and Kelryn, but Kovin had asked them to give him and Kelryn some time alone. Because Kovin actually asked, they did. Nolan was happy to eat his pizza, but Cera kept straining to hear what was being said at the other table.

So, Kovin. It's been a long time, hasn't it. Kelryn said, trying to strike up conversation.

Two years, ten months, twelve days, five hours and eleven minutes. Kovin said with a quick look at his watch. Sorry, ten minutes. Ever since that night.

Yes, I'm sorry about that.

You're sorry? There's no excuse for what you did. It hurt, a lot. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did. I'm still hurting to this day. Kovin did not try to hide it. The emotion was limited to a tear rolling down his cheek, but it could be seen.

I know, and all I can say is I'm sorry. Would it help you to know I'm hurting too. I've missed you. I came looking for you because I thought there might be a chance for us again. And Demireumon missed Ozlimon. They looked down to see the two sharing a pasta dish, and talking non-stop.

A chance for us? There was a perfectly good chance before and look what you did with it. Kovin was very bitter about it.

How many times can I say I'm sorry? I know what I did was wrong. And I want to make it right. Now the same emotion could be seen in her eyes. Although it wasn't limited to a single tear, it was followed by a dozen more.

I don't want to let you back in my life at all, Kelryn. Let alone give you the chance to rip my heart out again.

That won't happen. She was trying to dry her tears now.

I can't believe that. Kovin motioned for Cera and Nolan to join them, and they eagerly complied. Cera sat next to Kelryn. They had struck up a fledgling friendship. Nolan sat next to Kovin. Kelryn changed the subject.

So what were you guys doing in a two on two battle? I thought your stupid game only allowed one on one fights. Kelryn always hated the game. Her digimon only killed in self defense. And in recent times she aged to ultimate defending herself that much. Kelryn hated it, and saw it only as a survival trait.

Before Kovin could stop them, Cera and Nolan had spelled out the whole quest. To rid the world of the Ultimate Twelve, and how Kovin already taken care of the first. Kelryn was shocked.

Now you're not only killing, you killing for a quest? A vendetta? Why? She was mad now. I thought you'd changed, Kovin. And you have, you're worse not better.

What did you expect? After you left I spent weeks trying to sort my brain out when I wasn't crying a river. After that I felt numb. Nothing could make me laugh or cry. I didn't feel happy, sad, angry, or anything. Then Feamon digivolved to Talomon, and we took down an ultimate that was trying to break up a fight. I wanted to see the fight, and Talomon killed him. I felt a rush. I actually felt good. It only lasted for a few minutes, but I will get that back, for as long as I can. Later, our fourth kill, the human was going to kill me for killing his digimon. We were fighting, and he pulled a gun. I fought it away from him and killed him with it. That got more of a rush. So here I am.

Kovin's speech hung in the air for a few seconds. Then Kelryn excused herself and left. No goodbye, nothing. Just left. Cera and Nolan looked at her leave, then at him.

So, what's our next plan? Kovin asked.

* * *

Across town, Agumon was being patched up by Joe. The eleven of them had gathered at Sora and Matt's apartment.

Those guys were strong. It ended in a stalemate, but we are going to have to do something about them, Sora said.

What are we going to do? They're the only ones to ever challenge us directly. We've never done anything like this before. TK asked. There was a moment of silence before Ken spoke up.

I have a plan.

Let's hear it, said Matt. Ken dug through his bag and pulled out a bus map of Tokyo. He set it on the table and drew four Xs on it. One near the middle of the city, by the bay. Two at the far ends, and one far inland in the middle.

We divide ourselves up. Three groups of three and a group of two. We get to these spots and wait. When a fight breaks out we can have five or six of us there in less than ten minutes. Ken showed how a fight anywhere in the city could be easily reached by any two groups.

Sounds good Ken. We'll try it tonight. Izzy said.

Kari and I will be the group of two! Davis volunteered.

Sorry, Davis, but I'm taking Yolei and TK with me.

Why, TA? Davis whined.

Because. I need my DNA partner, and my boyfriend.

Boyfriend? What do you mean?

Kari defined the word by attempting to swallow TK's tongue. Matt, Tai, Davis and Cody found it disgusting. Two because of their siblings, one because he had a nuclear-powered crush on Kari, and one because he was simply too young. That's what I mean.

Davis groaned a bit, and TK just stared off into space, a quiet surprised happy look on his face.


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 7**

Tai, Joe and Izzy sat on a park bench on the west side of Tokyo. They were bored out of their minds. Joe was studying from some thick medical textbook. Izzy had hundreds of thousands of lines of code on his laptop's screen, working on some problem he couldn't tear away from, and Tai was bouncing a soccer ball like a hackey-sack; he had gone for fifteen minutes with out it touching the ground.

Guys, I'm bored, Tai whined.

Well, Joe and I brought productive tasks. How long did you think we would be waiting?

I don't know, ten minutes?

Tai, we've been sitting here for two hours. And even then it's possible that there won't be an attack tonight. Izzy said. Tai responded by whining some more.

Oh Tai, don't be like that! A voice said.

Tai whipped around to see a girl he'd known for a few years in one of his classes. He'd always had a mild crush on her, but avoided it being a digidestined.

Good, now Tai will leave us alone, Joe whispered to Izzy.

What are you three doing out here? She asked.

Tai thought hard. Joe here is doing an experiment on night air on human lungs, Izzy is running some astronomical experiment. Izzy was surprised that Tai's explanation was so simple. Joe and Izzy were instantly on board with it.

Oh, that sounds nice. Tai, can I see you for a moment? Allura's little request for privacy startled Tai, and got looks from Joe and Izzy.

Tai followed her to a picnic table about ten meters from the others. They sat down on opposite sides of the table.

Tai, I've got a very strange problem. It told me that you or one of your friends would know what to do.

The problem told you? The problem can talk? Tai was looking sarcastic. What was she talking about. Even though he liked her, he could tell this girl had flipped out. Allura reached over to her backpack that was sitting on the table, and lifted the main flap. A large green turnip with four feet walked out.

Hi Tai! It said.

Tai was shocked now. What are you doing here? Weren't you in America and then killed just a few days ago? And why are you with her? Where's Mimi? Tai was hyperventilating. This was a very strange development.

So you do know her? Allura asked. She says she's a digimon. Whatever that is. She was telling me about this game that digidestined play. From what she's told me, I think I am one. It was so weird, I woke up one morning and there was this egg by my bed. Just as I touched it, it hatched. When I fed the little thing, it turned into her. Really cool. Have you ever seen anything like it? Tai just stared for a second.

Joe! Izzy! Get Agumon, Tentomon, and Gomamon and come here! Quick! They were there in a flash and were slack jawed. Gomamon was the first to speak.

They gave each other a hug.

So Izzy, Tai said, you're the genius. Explain that. Izzy just stared. His brain was busy rebooting. Tanemon's appearance had crashed it like Windows 95 on a 286.

* * *

Matt and Sora were on a different park bench on the East side of down. The time alone, and the cool night air soon had them intertwined like the fibers of a sheet of paper. They couldn't talk very well with their tongue in each other's throat. 

Matt said.

Mmmmawd. Mpht! Sora responded.

* * *

Cody, Davis and Ken were sitting outside Ken's apartment on the north side of down. There could not be a more mismatched set of people. While Davis and Ken were DNA partners, and played soccer, Davis was not up for any intelligent conversations with Ken. Cody could have matched wits with Ken, but preferred to meditate while practicing Kendo.

The evening was a bit relived when Ken's mom asked them if they'd like to join her for a game of scrabble, because Ken's father was working late. None refused. Contrary to their estimates, they enjoyed it.

* * *

The real fun was happening with TK, Kari and Yolei. They were on top of a large apartment building in the inner city. There was only one building taller, just beside them, but they couldn't get to it.

Kari was braiding Yolei's hair while they both watched TK practice his gun handling. He would holster the gun, then whip it out, target something, and holster it again. Soon he would to tricks like flipping it over his head, under his arms, or he'd maneuver himself in all angles and still come out with the gun pointed at its target. He never dropped it once.

Very nice, TK. I like a man who knows how to handle his gun. Kari's comment had TK blushing, but Yolei missed the pun. Can you shoot as well as you can dance with that thing?

Care for a demonstration? TK said with a smirk.

Yolei and I would be very happy girls, knowing we're protected by you, only if you could demonstrate the impossible shot.

Ahh, a challenge! TK liked this. He got to shoot, and flirt with Kari. His two favorite pastimes rolled into one. He took a silencer out of his bag and fixed it to the barrel. TK pointed at the red light on top of the antennae of the building. One shot put it out.

Very nice, but I've seen it. Yolei was playing now, too.

TK selected another target. He picked up a rock, and hurled it out over the edge of the building. Again, one shot made sand out of it.

I think you could do one better, TK. Kari was really having TK reach for the limit. He looked around for a few minutes. When it looked like he gave up, looking over the edge of the building, he eagerly called the girls over. He pointed to a pair of homeless men drinking on the roof of a similar building across the ally. The building was about four floors shorter. The pair were happily drinking from a big wine bottle. TK aimed for a second, then squeezed the rigger.

He was rewarded with the sound on glass shattering, then the two men screaming obscenities and arguing.

Ha ha! Very nicely done!

Back off, Kari said with mock anger, he's mine. Don't be mad cause your boyfriend can't shoot like mine can. They all shared a few laughs.

On that one building a few floors higher near TK, Kari and Yolei, sat Kelryn.

Kelryn, are you sure about this? Demireumon asked.

Of course! Look at her! Everything a girl could want. Sweet, sexy, smart, not a guy, and she's a digidestined. Kelryn was sure of that.

Yeah, I guess your right, Demireumon agreed. But what about TK? Don't you think Kari might prefer a different list of qualities to yours?

All it takes is the love of a good woman, and my little friend, I am. Kelryn was rarely so smug, but she did it well.

Back on the other roof, TK stopped laughing when he heard his D-Terminal beep. He ran over and picked it up. Show's on ladies! Let's get to it!


	8. Chapter 08

**Chapter 8**

TK, Kari, and Yolei sped through the streets and allies of Tokyo on their bikes. TK's D-Terminal detected DP coming from halfway between them and Tamachi district. So that means the Davis, Cody, and Ken would also have been alerted, and would be on their way.

Slow down guys! Kari yelled up to the faster two. TK played basketball and Yolei was athletic so they could pedal faster than Kari.

Hurry up! Yolei yelled back. It also slowed down Kari because she had to carry Gatomon. Patamon and Hawkmon could fly and keep their weight off their human partners.

TK rounded a corner and narrowly avoided hitting Ken and Davis. The six of them screeched to a stop.

What are you guys doing, the fight is that way! Ken said, pointing the direction he was going.

No, my D-Terminal said it was that way. TK said, pointed the opposite direction as Ken. Their argument was settled by seeing Feamon soar overhead and launch an attack. They rode over to the edge of the ally, and set the bikes down.

OK, guys, Ken said, these guys are strong, remember what Tai and Sora told us about them. Let's save the angels as a backup, and send in the other four. Everyone with me? The other five nodded in agreement.

Veemon digivolve to ... Exveemon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon

The two flying champions led the other two champions out of the ally. The plan here was to take them down before Kovin or his friends could respond. Stingmon and Aquilamon went for Feamon, while Exveemon and Ankylomon went for Meramon. The six were standing on the corner directing their digimon.

All six forgot that Kovin's real target was the humans, not their digimon.

* * *

Across the street Kovin, Cera and Nolan were waiting with enough guns and ammo to take a small country.

That's it boys and girls. They're in the open. We take them down, now. If we get them, that'll make over half. Kovin exchanged nods with Cera and Nolan, and the three jumped out from behind a bench running straight at the others. Each had two guns, so six weapons started screaming bullets at TK, Kari, Yolei, Cody, Davis and Ken.

TK and Yolei had their guns out firing, but couldn't hit anything with all the commotion, noise, surprise and the dark street.

Get out of here! Everyone out! TK was yelling the order. He wasn't in charge, no one was. Their group was based on consensus. Although they didn't need to vote to tell it was unanimous. All six turned and fled down the ally. Davis and Ken instantly took the lead, being soccer players. TK and Yolei behind them, and Kari and Cody bringing up the rear.

Yolei felt a bullet breeze by her check. It didn't touch her, but she felt the heat and heard the sound. It sounded like and angry wasp. The corner of the ally was just ahead. Past that, they could slow down, or change direction. They could use some tactic other than running. Davis and Ken were around it. Then Yolei, then TK. Kari's motherly instinct slowed her a bit to allow Cody to turn in front of her. Then it happened.

Kari saw a slash of blood enter the left-bottom quarter of her field of vision. She also heard bone shatter. It sounded like celery breaking. The shock of the sight and sound stopped her. She looked at her left shoulder and saw the exit wound. A bullet had passed right through it. It looked like a small bomb had gone off causing the skin inward of the joint to blow outwards. Kari fell to her knees, experiencing the pain for the first time.

They all heard her, TK and Davis were instantly turned around to go back and help her. She was halfway around the corner. TK stopped on her right side, Davis on her left. Davis has never been known as the brainy one, and this time he proved it with his life. The hail of bullets was still coming, and Davis was exposed to it. Three hit him in the chest, and one in the head. TK already had Kari on his shoulder and was running with her, so no one saw Davis fall.

Above them, following on the rooftops, Exveemon reverted to Veemon who cringed with pain. Stingmon flew into the alleyway.

Spiking Strike! Stingmon's attack brought tons of ruble down between Kovin and the others. They would be safe for now. Back on the roof, five digimon were gathered around Veemon, who could barely breath.

I saw Davis, he was shot. Poor Veemon, digimon can't live without their partner. Stingmon said. Veemon didn't suffer long.

And with that, he died and pixilated. He was absorbed into the five digimon around him. Gatomon looked at the spot where he had been. She knew he always had kind of a crush on her. She wondered if it was because Davis liked Kari, or Veemon really did like her. She shook the thoughts from her head and joined the others running across the roof to make sure a similar occurrence didn't happen to them or their partners. 

* * *

Down on the ground, the digimon joined up with the humans.

Gatomon was instantly at her side. Hawkmon flew up to Yolei, but talked loud enough for everyone.

Davis was killed, so was Veemon. They stopped for a second, shocked to hear that they were down to ten. Davis may not have been the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was a good friend, and would be missed. It hit Ken most of all, Davis was the first person to ever give Ken a chance.

What are we going to do about Kari? TK asked in a panic. We can't help Davis but we can help her! Almost to answer he prayers, a long haired girl came down from a fire escape.

I've got some bandages and medicine, that will help. But she'll need water. Find some. Yolei and Ken were off like flashes to find some. TK took the bandages and was preparing to apply them. The other girl was cleaning the wound as best she could. Mainly taking out bone fragments. It was a clean shot. She'll be fine as long as we can stop the bleeding.

Ken and Yolei returned with two bottles of water. One was used to help clean her wound, while TK used the other to try and get her to drink. The pain was causing her to slip in and out of consciousness. Cody wanted to help, but was riveted in place with fear.

TK and the girl bandaged Kari up, and they decided to wait there until morning. They found a secluded spot behind some bushes on a church lawn. TK looked the new girl up and down for the first time. She had a collection of throwing stars on her right leg.

What's your name? He asked.

She said.

* * *

Back at the scene of the battle, Nolan, Cera, Kovin, Ozlimon and Candlemon were gathered around Davis' body. Nolan and Cera had become hardened in the past few days. And they were grateful to see one of their enemy dead. Kovin however didn't feel the rush he did when he killed someone. He was saddened. He didn't let it show, but it was there. Ozlimon could tell.

Seeing Kelryn again had messed up Kovin's mind and emotions. Perhaps he was starting to go back to the nice normal guy he was three years ago that Ozlimon knew. Or was he slipping further away?

Ten left. Cera said. She was giddy just thinking about killing the others.

Yep. We'll get them. I've got an idea for a new plan. Want to hear it? Kovin? Nolan said.

Kovin just stared at Davis' body. An hour ago, his life made sense. This quest, killing the Twelve. And killing in general. But now nothing made sense. He couldn't think or move. He questioned his place in the world, and wondered if playing the game was worth it at all. Something drew his mind, though. It was the goggles the boy wore. Kovin knelt beside Davis and removed the goggles from his head, he looked at them for a moment, and put them in his backpack. Something told him they'd be valuable when the time came.

* * *

Back in America, Mimi was still crying over the loss of Palmon. It had been about a week, since Talomon destroyed Lillymon. Mimi came out of her room to join her parents at the table for dinner. She noticed her parents looked uneasy.

What's wrong? She asked.

Well, Mimi. We have something to tell you. I know we should have told you earlier, but we didn't think you could handle it. Mimi's dad said.

What is it daddy?

Well, you have a sister. A twin sister, actually. I am your real father, but she isn't your birth mother. About a year after you and your sister were born, your real mother and I split up. We each took one of you, and left. Since then, I've remarried, and you've never known. You real mother remarried too, and had a little girl from that marriage. But she ran away when she was nine and has never been seen since. Mimi's dad looked relived to have it all out in the open. Mimi blinked for a second, but believed him.

Does she still live in Japan?

Yes, she does.

What's her name?


	9. Chapter 09

**Chapter 9**

Kovin woke up early the next day. He had been spending his nights in a small motel near where Nolan and Cera shared an apartment. He didn't have breakfast, and instead left with Ozlimon walking the streets. When the morning crowds came out, the started walking the back streets, to an abandoned industrial park.

Do you want to talk about it? Ozlimon asked. He didn't have any accent when he talked, but his bird nature did show when he spoke. Ozlimon whistled a bit when he pronounced sharp letters like T'. Kovin smiled.

Not at the moment, my friend. I'd like to just be with you, and quiet time to think. Just you being here helps. The past fourteen years have been very turbulent. And in all that time, you've been there. You're my anchor. The little bird was happy for that. Just his presence made someone happy.

They went down onto a pier. A large one that at one time was used to dock massive ocean going cargo ships, but now sat derelict. There was graffiti on the rusted crane equipment, and long strands of grass and weeds were growing from the cracks in the uneven pavement. And most of all it was quiet, not a sound. In the distance, the ships that once docked there could be seen going to and from a newer port on the other side of Tokyo. There wasn't even road access to this place. It had been torn up to make a new highway, and the access to the pier was never rebuilt. The environment looked so lonely and forgotten. It looked like Kovin felt.

The human and his digimon sat right at the end of the pier. Four hundred meters of concrete out into the water. The breeze was fresh. It was invigorating. It felt like the wind itself was trying to breathe life back into this place. Trying with all it could. But it was too far gone. This place hadn't died recently. These were the dusty bones of an industry long since killed. And it looked like it was a slow death. Ozlimon was just getting used to the silence when Kovin spoke.

Do you remember that night? When Kelryn...? He asked. Ozlimon knew this was it. Whatever the problem was would have to be solved here and now. The title page said it was about Kelryn. But he'd have to hear the whole story.

I do. The day was beautiful. Sunny. The night was clear, and we stayed out counting the stars. Just you and I. It would have been perfect if Kelryn hadn't done what she did. Next page, please.

It was, wasn't it? There was a long silence. I think that's why I went full tilt into the game. To see if I could feel again. She broke my heart. It still hurts. I... I can't... feel anything. Life made sense, and then I saw her again. She wants to make it up to me. She wants to make it right. I've dreamed about this every night for years. Hell, I still do. I love her. But the thought of her being close to me scares the hell out of me. Half the time I want to kiss her, hold her, and make love to her like we used to. The other half the time I want to just kill her so I can end this. Ozlimon thought about it for a while.

Are you sure you want to kill her? Wouldn't that make it worse? I've seen a lot, and I've never seen a girl do anything so cold. But you have to remember, she was young and so were you. She had only been a digidestined for a week, and I had already been with you for eleven years. The owl stopped to think some more. You also have to remember something. People can learn from their mistakes. I think she has. Just because she has hurt you, doesn't mean she'll do it again. Have you ever considered how hurt she was? That stopped Kovin.

What do you mean?

I was talking with Demireumon. She told me a lot about what she and Kelryn have done since she left. Kelryn used the time to sort her life out. She knows what she wants, and that's you. She spent two of the three past years looking for us. Kovin just listened. He was processing all the information.

I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it. He stood up. The sun was starting to touch the tops of the buildings behind them. What do you say we go get some dinner? The little bird hopped up joyously.

* * *

Kovin and Ozlimon were walking back up the same deserted back streets they had taken that morning. They had had a big meal, and Ozlimon really enjoyed the stir fried rice. Kovin heard voices coming around the corner.

Whatever Izzy, it doesn't matter. Just then Joe, Izzy, Tentomon and Gomamon came around the corner.

Shit' Kovin thought.

Hey! It's him! Joe, it's Kovin! Guys, digivolve! Izzy's command was barely out of his mouth, when their digimon digivolved.

Tentomon digivolve to ... Kabuterimon digivolve to ... Megakabuterimon

Gomamon digivolve to ... Ikkakumon digivolve to ... Zudomon

Ozlimon had already started to digivolve out of reflex.

Ozlimon digivolve to ... Feamon digivolve to ... Talomon

Talomon assumed a defensive stance.

Guys! I don't want to fight! Kovin yelled.

We're going to make sure of that! Izzy responded.

You are going to pay for Mimi, and Davis! Joe yelled. Megakabuterimon and Zudomon went at Talomon with a will. But the fight was decided before it began. Talomon was a virus type, while both of the others were data type.

The fight was going strangely. Zudomon and Megakabuterimon were firing their best attacks with lethal objective. Talomon was just defending himself. At one point, Talomon fired his own attack.

Sonic Blast! He did it to try and stop the others. It did, far to well. Both digimon pixilated instantly. Kovin was shocked, and fell to his knees. Talomon did not want to win. He wanted to stop the fight like Kovin did. Talomon tried to shrug off the pixels we won, but he got them anyway. Kovin didn't hold out his digivice, but that didn't stop the energy transfer from Joe and Izzy's to his.

Joe looked shocked, so did Izzy. Talomon looked strange, like he was trying to hold something back.

Talomon digivolve to ... Aeromon

Talomon digivolved. The three stared at him. He was huge! Easily seventy meters high. He was the size of Garudamon, but sleek and aerodynamic. His eyes alone looked lethal. His talons and beak were gigantic. But he looked to be trying to hide it.

I'm so sorry. He was trying to apologise to the lost essence of Joe and Izzy's digimon.

Joe and Izzy wondered what to do. They had lost their digimon. The twelve was now eight.

Kovin couldn't stand it. His eyes rolled back in his head, his breathing shallowed, and he fell down unconscious. Aeromon reverted back to Ozlimon. Joe and Izzy came closer. Ozlimon had no idea what they were going to do. Before he could find out, his vision went black, and he fell with his human.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

When Kari woke, she saw her bedroom ceiling. She had expected to see open sky, or even a hospital, but she was in her own room. She sat up slowly. Her left shoulder reminded her that she was shot last night. She was wearing her usual shirt; probably to hide the bandages she felt under it.

She got out of bed and stood looking at herself in the mirror. If no one knew she was shot, they couldn't tell just by looking at her. TK came in with a glass of water, and was shocked to see her awake and out of bed.

Holy shit. Tai! Kelryn! She's up! Using the excuse of her health, the three quickly overpowered Kari and forced her to get back in bed.

Either Sora looks really different or I'm doped up more than I know, she said, looking at Kelryn.

Actually Kari, responded TK, neither. Her name is Kelryn. She helped us fix you up after you were shot last night.

Then I owe you a thank-you. She said.

No, you don't Kari. It's all right. I'm happy to help you. Kelryn said, blushing. Deep down, Kelryn was a shy person and didn't like attention.

Kari groaned again trying to move her arm. I'm going to kick the shit out of whoever shot me. This hurts like hell! Tai heard his computer beep telling him he got a message. He excused himself.

Yeah, it looked like it hurt last night. We waited out last night until your mother went to work to sneak you in. We had to change your bandages again so they'd fit under your shirt. We made it look that way so your mother wouldn't ask any questions. Kelryn says you'll be fine in a few weeks. After the skin heals you have to exercise it even though it hurts. You lost a few bone fragments from your shoulder, but that will heal. TK summed up what happened while Kari was out. Tai came back in.

Kari you may not get a chance to kick the shit out of him. Joe and Izzy said they have him at Joe's place. He passed out, and they don't know why. Kelryn looked more shocked than TK or Kari to hear that.

Kelryn, what's wrong? TK asked.

Nothing. Sorry. I've heard all about your friend there. What say we go over for a visit? I might be able to bring him around. Kelryn was already on her way out the door.

Looks like we're going to see Joe and Izzy. Tai said.

* * *

It wasn't a long walk to Joe's from Tai and Kari's place. Kari decided to come to, saying the fresh air would do her good. They had no idea what to expect. Joe had filled them in on what happened via email. Kovin's digimon could now go to the mega level, as a virus type. That was very dangerous. But what was happening now? Why had he passed out, and why did Ozlimon pass out too?

The knocked on the door, and Joe let them in. He had just been applying some bandages to Izzy's left hand.

What happened to you Izzy? Tai asked.

That little horror of a bird in there did it. Izzy said. He woke up and won't let us near Kovin. He won't talk either, just keeps growling at us.

Birds can growl? Asked Tai.

Apparently. If your going in, I suggest you go in as a group, that way he can't get all of you.

Point taken, Izzy. Tai, Kelryn and TK went for the door. Tai gently started to ease the bedroom door opened when he heard a squawk and it slammed shut. So he wants to play games, huh? Tai, with Agumon, and TK with Patamon all with Kelryn right behind, charged the room. Tai went left, TK right, and Kelryn the middle. Ozlimon was headed strait for Kelryn, but he recognised her. Since he couldn't stop, he changed his tactic. Ozlimon knocked Kelryn to the floor, and was hugging her neck with his wings.

Oh, Kelryn! We thought you were gone for good! Thank-you for staying! Kovin really misses you. Kelryn detached Ozlimon from her neck, and reached around for her backpack. She pulled out a slightly stunned Demireumon. The small black cat was taking a few minutes to get her senses back. She was, after all, just crushed under Kelryn and Ozlimon.

What is going on? Tai asked. You're a digidestined, and you already know Kovin, start talking! Kelryn just stared at him like he was a fool.

I don't have to explain anything to you, Tai. Kelryn walked over to the bed where Kovin was lying. Joe! You're a doctor right?

Just a med student, he responded.

Have you gotten to the chapter on heat stroke? That's all this is. She said. Kelryn walked past a stunned Tai and TK back to the main room. She sat at the table with Kari, Izzy and Joe. Demireumon jumped up on the table.

Gatomon fell of the table. She cautiously jumped back up, looking Demireumon up and down.

You looking for trouble? Demireumon said.

I found you, didn't I? Gatomon responded. Both cats bore their claws and jumped at each other. But both girls caught their digimon and held them at bay temporarily. Demireumon was struggling so hard one of her violet gloves came off. She stopped and picked it up, then sat on Kelryn's lap. She was trying to look calm, but anyone could tell she was ready to pounce again.

I'm sorry about that Kari. I didn't think she'd do that. Kelryn said.

Yeah, Gatomon never behaves like that, Kari said with a stern look at her digimon. Tai and TK came out of the room when they heard the impending cat fight.

So, are you going to tell us what's going on here? Tai asked.

I already told you, I don't have to tell you shit. She said.

Are you with Kovin on his quest to kill us? He asked again.

I don't have to answer that, but no, I'm not. She said.

Then you're against him, defending life. You'll fight with us? TK asked.

No, I don't fight. With you or him. And since I don't feel like answering anymore questions, I'm leaving. Kelryn stood, and was walking to the door. She stopped like she forgot something. She turned and came back to the table. She quickly put her hands on either side of Kari's head, and gave her a full kiss on the lips. It lasted about five seconds, then Kelryn left for real.

Tai, Izzy, Joe, and mostly TK were staring at her, waiting for an answer. Kari's face was white, and her eyes were glazed over. She, least of all, had an explanations for that.

* * *

Back at Nolan and Cera's apartment, it looked like a zoo. Nolan and Cera had called in any digidestined they knew to help take a piece of the twelve, who they had heard through rumour was down to eight.

There was all manner of human sitting around, and an ever stranger variety of digimon all at the rookie level.

Ok guys, we're all clear on the plan? Nolan asked. Some resounding affirmative answers came back at him. Let's get to it then! Sixteen humans with digimon partners left the apartment, and spread themselves on the ground.

Yelled Cera. All sixteen digimon all digivolved to champion at the same time. Then the shocker came, all but two digivolved again, to ultimate. There were eleven capable of flight, and the stronger ones picked up the land confined ones and all the humans and took to the sky. Sixteen digimon were off on a quest to finish off the rest of the Ultimate Twelve.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kovin woke up later that day. They all started asking him questions. Where was he going? What was he doing? Tai threatened to beat him up if he didn't stop. Kari asked him why Kelryn had kissed her, that was the only thing that got a reaction.

You know she's bisexual, and she must think you're cute. She tends to come on strong. Kovin dropped two hundred yen on the table to thank Joe and Izzy for their services. On his way out, he spoke again. I'm sorry about your digimon. We weren't trying to kill you. Talomon was defending himself. I'm sorry, I'll go.

Kovin, wait! Yelled Kari. But it was too late, he was gone. What are we going to do, Tai? She asked.

Let's get everyone else here, so we can think up some plan of action, he said.

* * *

Everyone cramped into Joe's little apartment. The ten of them bouncing tactical ideas off one another. There had been a round of apologies to Joe and Izzy, being out of the game. The remaining eight with digimon, Tai, Matt, Sora, TK, Kari, Ken, Yolei and Cody, discussed all manner of plans. It all came down to one question, that everyone was thinking.

What are we going to do? Cody asked.

I don't know, Yolei said. They had run out of ideas and had got nowhere. Tai pulled out his D-Terminal when it beeped. He looked very surprised.

Guys, we've got a DP reading of 7'200. That's the big one. We're going to live or die by this attack. And I say we live! I say we beat these guys once and for all! Tai shouted.

The others pretended to be inspired by Tai's speech, and they filed out the door ready for the final battle.

* * *

The ten of them got down to the square, a massive marketplace area in the core of Tokyo, there were no people around, they all evacuated when these monsters started attacking. Fourteen ultimates and two champions ripping the place apart.

Ken picked up and apple from a fallen over food cart. He shinned it on his clothes for a second, then took a bite. Quietly he said, that's enough. Guys, go tell them they're going to have to clean this up.

Agumon warp-digivolve to ... Wargreymon

Gabumon warp-digivolve to ... Metalgarurumon

Biyomon digivolve to ... Birdramon digivolve to ... Garudamon

Patamon digivolve to ... Angemon digivolve to ... Magnaangemon

Gatomon digivolve to ... Angewomon

Hawkmon digivolve to ... Aquilamon

Armadillomon digivolve to ... Ankylomon

Wormmon digivolve to ... Stingmon

They were off. All eight digimon charged across the rubble preparing to engage the fleet of digimon on the other side. The two factions met in the middle of the square, and the attacks were flying back and forth fast and furious.

Terra force!

Fire ball

Metal wolf bite

Spiking strike

Blast horn

Lightning ball

Celestial arrow

Hard shell

Tail hammer

Blue flame

Angel rod

Wing blade

Blast cannon

It would only be a matter of time before they lost. All was looking hopeless, then and old friend of Tai's showed up.

Allura? What are you doing here? He asked.

My little thing grew again. She says she's Palmon now. She says you guys can use her, she can turn herself into Flowermon or something. Allura said, out of breath.

That's Lillymon, Palmon corrected her.

Sorry, Lillymon. She looked at Tai. Can we help?

Hell yes! Palmon, go for it!

Palmon digivolve to ... Togemon digivolve to ... Lillymon

Lillymon took to the sky firing her Flower Cannon' all over the place. It was starting to go nicely, when they heard Ankylomon scream.

Ankylomon no!! Cody yelled, but it was too late, he pixilated. Cody was on his knees trying to contain his rage, he didn't see his digivice transmit its power across the square. He looked up with tears streaming down his face.

Sucks, doesn't it, he heard a voice say. Cody turned around and saw Cera and Nolan, both with guns pointed at them. Losing your digimon. You are not going to survive this.

You all have three seconds to start running, Nolan said. Just to make this sporting. No one moved. no one moved. no one moved. Tai and Matt sprung on them like a pair of cheetahs. No one saw them move, the just instantly changed locations. They fought back and forth, furiously. Biting, hitting, kicking, punching. Both of them trying to gets the guns away from the others. They were distracted for a moment when they heard another death knell.

They heard Sora scream. They were down to six.

* * *

Kovin and Ozlimon sat on a rooftop near the battle. They could see the whole thing happening.

Ozlimon, this is horrible. It has to be stopped. The little bird nodded in agreement. But what side am I supposed to be on? Ozlimon just looked at Kovin.

I can't tell you that. You have to figure it out for yourself. Kovin was looking back and forth at the two factions. He thought back on his life. Kelryn, killing, everything he'd experienced. Cera and Nolan. Ozlimon. The others and how they treated him. Kovin held his head in pain trying to sort it all out.

He screamed.

What's wrong? Ozlimon asked.

I know what to do. I know what we have to do. Kovin drew his weapons, and checked to make sure they were ready to fire, then returned them to their place on his sides. Ozlimon, you ready?

Always my friend. Let's finish this.

Everyone, human and digimon alike looked at the top of the building when they heard the shrieking noise. That sound signalled the end to one of these two factions.

Ozlimon warp-digivolve to ... Aeromon.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Aeromon was huge. He looked like a cross between a fully-grown hunting owl and an eagle. But there were a few differences to this hybrid. The first is he stood seventy meters tall, and had a wingspan of over two hundred meters. Aeromon screeched as loud as he could after he digivolved, calling everyone and everything's attention to the building's rooftop. As their eyes focused on the top of the building the massive bird soared out over the edge. He banked around the square and touched down between TK, Kari and their friends, and the mass of fighting digimon; who had paused their activities to see this monstrosity.

Aeromon lowered his head toward Kari and TK. Everyone dropped to their knees like they were about to die. Kari was the only one who stayed standing, she walked up and touched the beak, which was the size of a minivan. Kovin slid down the side of his head, and landed beside Kari. She didn't turn her head, and kept looking at Aeromon. He was completely white. The only colouring he had was a red band circling his head around his eyes. And the feathers at the back of his head stood strait back. When he was flying they couldn't be seen, but standing like this with his beak made his head look like a lethal hammer.

I'm sorry I'm late. And I'm sorry I caused all this. We'd like to help if you'll let us. Kari and Kovin exchanged nods, and they looked at the fight. Their digimon had formed a semicircle around them, like an arch to fend off the others. Aeromon stepped between Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon. He dwarfed them. But there were still fourteen ultimates, and that would be a challenge to three megas, even when one was that big. Aeromon let out another attack call, and took to the air. The splash back from his wings caused the humans behind him to stumble. Nolan used that to his advantage, he hit Matt a few times, and got his gun free. Matt, and the others were circling him, trying to get him back under control, while Tai kept Cera pinned down.

Nolan looked calm almost like he was going to give up. Then he snapped and emptied his clip at them. Then he dropped his gun and took off running. Sora opened her eyes. They went shut when Nolan started firing. Her motherly instinct had her checking everyone else before herself. She didn't see the gunshot wounds in her arm and leg. All she saw was Matt and Cody, lying on the ground lifeless and still. She crawled up to them, and tried to wake them up, but she passed out with the pain before she could realise the truth.

Aeromon, Wargreymon, and Metalgarurumon had the fight evened out with the help of Angewomon and Magnaangemon. But it was still a close battle. Attacks were flying back and forth; digimon were falling, circling, regrouping, and attacking again from both sides. They heard a death yell. They all looked up expecting to see one of their own fall, but it was a Mammothmon that pixilated. A bolt on energy crossed the square towards them and was absorbed into Kovin's digivice. They then saw a Phantomon fall, and the resulting energy bolt found its way to TK. Twelve left. They were looking tired. It was going to be close.

Cera was held at bay with her own gun, Tai held it on her. He had just lost his best friend, and little Cody, who didn't deserve to die that young. She glared at them all, hoping she could cause them to burst into flames with just her eyes. Tai had to blink as an energy bolt came across had hit Allura's digivice. Cera was instantly on her feet with another gun in her hands. She had had a second concealed in the small of her back. Kovin was around and had his two guns drawn on her. They stood and looked at each other.

What are you doing Cera? There's nothing left. It's over.

It's not over! Remember what you said to us? How all they did was get in the way of the game? How that was all that mattered? How they didn't have the right to police the rest of us?

I remember. And I was right, they don't have that right. It's a duty. No one has the right to force actions on another. But if you're stopping someone from killing, that's a duty that overrides rights. I was lost for a while, but now I'm with them. I've got a mega digimon, and I'm going to keep any more deaths from happening that I can.

You can't. I won't let you. Cera went to fire her weapon, and three shots did leave the barrel. Kovin triggered each of his guns twice. The seven bullets passed each other in the air. The three for Kovin all missed. The bullets pass out into the square, landing harmlessly in some rubble. Kovin's hit their mark. Four small red spots appeared in various places on Cera's body. She fell to the ground, dead.

Kovin walked to the edge of the melee. He ignored the others trying to talk to him. He said that he had something to do. He bent down, and got on his knees. Looking through the rubble, he selected two small stones. Kovin put one in the barrel of each gun. They didn't fit all the way in so he jammed them in by hitting the guns against the ground. He stood, and turned to face the others. Kovin held his arms straight out.

I can't kill anymore. It's not me. And it's not right. He fired. The bullets stopped in the barrels blowing the sides out of them, warping and twisting the finely tuned metal. Both weapons were now useless. Kovin dropped them and fell to his knees, crying. Three years of held back emotions that came pouring out at once.

On the battlefield, the fight was starting to be lost again. Aeromon for all his strength and size was being overtaken by all the enemies. The situation looked like it was about to fall. The extreme nature of the situation was demonstrated by a well-organised attack. Wargreymon took hits from eight different digimon at once, and it was too much for him. He reverted back to Agumon, who made haste to get out of the fight, but was cut down before be could reach the relative safety of his human partner.

Agumon! No! Tai was added to the list of those who had to see their digimon killed.

Zodiac Arrows! Another unexpected surprise. Three gleaming black arrows flew into the fight, and they were rewarded with three bolts of energy from three enemy digivices arcing their way to an unseen figure on the rooftops. Just then they received the final surprise they needed.

Magnareumon digivolve to ... Arcreumon

As that was happening, Kelryn descended from the four-story building on the fire escape.

Now they were set. A data type mega, and two virus type megas. All three began launching attacks into the crowd. Into only took three volleys before it was over. Seven digimon stood in the field, it was over. The final nine energy beams came across to them. One each for Yolei, Ken, TK, Kari, and Allura, while two hit Kovin and Kelryn; because they both had mega level digimon.

Then they saw Metalgarurumon. He was shivering. He reverted back to Gabumon who was helped back to the others. He just touched Matt's body once and pixilated.

The fight was over. The battle finished. The factions stood down from attacking. Both sides had taken heavy losses, and it would be a long time before any solution or restoration came of this.

A final fix was coming.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Kovin stood in the rain. He didn't have an umbrella, nor did he want one. The rain wasn't that hard anyway. Just enough to earn the title rain, almost like tears. The water soaked into Kovin's black suit as it did everyone else's. Kari was beside him, with TK's head on her shoulder crying. He had lost his brother, nay, his best friend. He was also a sensitive kid and it showed, though no one could blame him. Ken and Yolei were there, together but none of the romantic hand-holding normally seen with them. They too were dressed in solid black and declined rain protection. Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe and Mimi were all there to bid farewells too. Black was the uniform at this occasion. Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya were there. The Ishidas were actually sharing emotion, and all it took was the death of their first born. The Motomiya family, consisting of Davis' parents and his sister June. And the two Ioris, being Cody's mother and grandfather.

The cemetery's ground was dressed beautifully for the occasion. A triple funeral. It may sound morbid, but it made sense to have all three grieving families share their grief with each other and lean on each other for support. So far it was going well.

We commit the mortal remains of Daisuke Motomiya, Hida Iori, and Yamato Ishida to the Earth from whence they came... Kovin never liked church things. And he would have left had he not been responsible for all of what happened. In the weeks to come everyone would be trying to convince him that he was not the cause, but rather a catalyst to an existing problem.

The minister finished his speech and the people began filing out. All those who formally had or currently did have a digimon, remained.

Well, what do we do now? Tai asked.

The only thing we can do for now, disband. Sora said. Her arm was in a sling and she used a crutch from being shot, but she was expected to fully recover. The word did not come as a surprise. There was only four of the original twelve left.

You can't disband. I'll fight this alone if I have to. I won't let anyone else go through what you people had to. Kovin's words hung in the air, actually giving a ray of hope to them all. The left pocket of Kovin's suit began to glow, and make slight whistling sound. Allura's purse did the same thing. And they heard the sound and saw the light come from behind a tree near them. Kelryn stepped out.

These things sure know how to give you away. She was holding her digivice. It was the small three-buttoned device everyone had, except the newest four. Kovin and Allura were looking at theirs. They glowed, and formed into D3s. Allura's was blue, the style Davis had, and Kelryn's turned yellow, like Cody's. Kovin's went a gleaming white, with a slight purple colouring to the inside area.

What are these for? Kovin asked.

A while ago when there were just the eight of us, Sora said, we had crests that gave our digimon an extra boost of power. Now the young guys have these D3 digivices. We considered them the main part of our group, having the newest digivices. That's why we formed. We had what all the other digidestined did, but we all had something extra. We used it to for our group to protect life.

Kovin said. So does this mean somebody wants me to join with you guys?

Tai said. It looks like Allura here is supposed to take Davis' place, and Kelryn is supposed to take Cody's. But you get a new place all your own. Probably a new crest too. There are seven of you so you guys could start a new group. A rebirth of sorts.

Sure, I'm in. Allura said.

Me too. I'll help. Kovin added.

Not me. I don't want any part of any group. I go my own way. I may see you guys around sometime, but this isn't for me. Kelryn said.

Kelryn, think about that for... Izzy was stopped by a look from Kovin that said he could do nothing to alter her mind once it had been made up.

Good luck out there, Kelryn. Kovin said.

Thanks. You too. She had to walk through the group to get to the gates. On her way past Kari she gave her a little kiss on the cheek. One that said she'd be back. Kari blushed like someone with a crush.

Tai spoke again, you're the oldest one here, you have a unique digivice, and you're the only one here with a digimon that can go to mega. I think all that means you're the leader. I know you have the fighting experience to do it. But you should listen to these guys here and let them teach you how to control it, and make a better leader. Tai indicated the others with D3s. Now, traditionally the leader wears goggles, but, I don't have any to give you.

Kovin reached in his pocket and retrieved Davis' goggles, those that had formally been Tai's. He put them on over his head, and brought them to rest on his forehead. A perfect fit. It was official now.

So. The Ultimate Twelve is gone, but we are the Guardians. A group of digidestined dedicated to preserving life and to peaceful cohabitation. Kovin said.

Above them in the tree, six digimon watched it all and fully agreed to everything. An owl, a plant, a winged hamster, a cat, a small hawk, and a caterpillar. They all gathered together, with their human partners at the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, and the lives of all the people of the world. They had suffered, fought, learned, and grown. All of them were now better prepared for any who would dare to face them.


End file.
